


The Devils Bride

by Peachy_Skulls



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Skulls/pseuds/Peachy_Skulls
Summary: Asra was able to find his apprentice, but it isn't what he hoped it would be. He's faced with only one question left. How did it come to this?(AU where MC makes a deal with The Devil to keep Asra safe.)





	The Devils Bride

Asra spent a long time searching for his once apprentice, looking through this new world. He tried making a deal with the Magician to get help, but he offered none. Then Scout came to him, he help Asra and (y/n) before and it was all he had. So he traded his tarot deck to find the most precious thing to him. 

He wanted to know what happened after The Devil chained up Asra and made it so he couldn't hear, only watch. Asra could only guess The Devils plan was to kill (y/n) and then Asra, but that didn't happen. He could see you talking but he wasn't able to make out the sounds. (Y/n) glanced over at Asra, tears in their eyes. The Devil snapped his fingers and Asra could hear again but he couldn't move. "So we have a deal them, (y/n)?" The Devil asked, a malicious grin on his face. "Yes... it's a deal." Asra struggled against the chains, this couldn't be happening. (Y/n) shook the Arcanas hand and they vanished, that was the last time Asra saw them.

Right after he was taken back to the palace, and unwillingly took part in the ritual that doomed the two worlds making them one. Travelling this world with only Scout and Faust started to change him. He joked less and became more harsh, and serious. The three traveled through many changed realms, the questions Asra asked always stayed the same.

Where have they been? Why would they make a deal? And what was so important for them to give up like that?

As they walked into a new realm the sky turned red and black, the place seeming to ooze an oppressive atmosphere. Asra reached out with his magic, it now only a few sparks. He hoped to find some trace of you, hope was all he had left. As he let his magic stretch out he felt a small tug down a large hallway. He followed the tug and as he got closer and closer he started to feel them. Asra ran down the hallway with Scout barking after him. Asra pushed open a large heavy door to find a round room. The room had many spiraling columns holding the ceiling up, a raised floor was towards the back of the room with a large black throne. The Devil sat upon the throne, jaw in his hand.

"We meet again Asra. Tell me, how do you like my new world?" The Devil asked calmly. Asra summoned up all of his magic. "Where is (y/n)?!" The large goat only laughed. "Always straight to the point, why should I tell you anything?" Asra went to attack but the Devils chains held him back, burning him. Asra let out a shout of pain, but he kept struggling. "Stop it! Don't hurt him!!" A voice shouted, someone running towards them. It was (y/n), they ran over to Asra pulling at the chains. "You said you wouldn't hurt him! We had a deal!" They shout at the Devil, tears in their eyes. With a wave of his clawed hand the chains let Asra go, making him fall to his knees.

(Y/n) held Asra close to them, afraid to let go. Asra lifted his arms up and held them desperately. "Wh-what are you doing here?" His voice was raspy but he had to know. "I made a deal, to keep you safe." Their response was sullen, filled with sadness. "(Y/n), come here." Hesitantly they stood up, slowly letting go of Asra. It was then that Asra fully realized what the Devil has made them do. (Y/n) was in a red dress with a long train and a slit on one side that went up to their thigh showing their bare feet, the dress had an open back showing off what looked like tattoos of burning chains, they also had gold shackles around their wrists, and a gold chain collar.

"Such a noble cause to make a deal with me, offering up everything just to keep you safe and sound. So I made my part of the deal absolute, and made them my bride." The Devils words rang in Asras head. His... bride? Why would they go that far just for him? (Y/n) sits on their knees next to the throne, a sad look in their eyes. "I find it rather fascinating the lengths they have gone just to keep you safe, it's amusing don't you think?" The Devil recived only silence and a harsh glare from Asra. 

The Devil chuckled and stood up from his throne, walking over towards (y/n) and making them stand. "Aren't you thankful Asra? They've done so much to protect you like you've done for them." He circles around (y/n) until he's behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders. "At first I had them do some dirty work, clean the throne and other minimal tasks. But soon I figured such a debt couldn't possibly be payed off like that so I had them be my personal servant." The Devil slid his hands down (y/n) arms slowly and then moved his hands to their hips. "They kept quiet and compliant, but one day I thought of the best way to have them work off their debt. To be my bride and keep me satisfied here in my realm." As he continued to talk one of his hands moved up to (y/n)s neck gently gripping it while the other moved down to their exposed thigh. (Y/n) moves their head away from the Devil, looking uncomfortable.

"They've been so pleasing, reluctant at first until they were reminded of why they are here. After a few reminders of you they finally stopped trying to resist." The Devil chuckled as he smelled (y/n)s hair. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!" Asra shouted, filled with rage he goes to attack the Devil. Chains wrap around Asras wrists and hold him down, they don't burn like the ones before but they still keep him in place. "Please don't do this, not in front of him." (Y/n) spoke softly, looking sad and disturbed.

Asra tried with all his might to break free, to get to (y/n), to do something that will help them. Nothing was working, Asra needed to do something. "Please let me see him." They begged, sounding so helpless. "Fine, I'm eager to see how this little reunion will unfold further." The Devil let (y/n) go and they instantly ran to Asra. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Asra. I had to do it." They hold onto Asra tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Are you okay (y/n)? Please be okay." (Y/n) gave Asra a kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm better now that I've seen you." They gave a small smile, but it was sad. "I wish we could have met again under better circumstances, I'm sorry Asra." Asra leaned into (y/n) to reassure them. He glared up at the Devil, pure hatred filling Asra. "Let them go Devil, haven't they done enough for you?" Asras voice may have been cool and collected but you could hear his rage in his tone. The Devil tilted his head back and laughed. "Such a deal as the one (y/n) made with me can't be broken." Asra wanted to lunge at him and make him take back the deal, but he knew it wouldn't be possible.

Asra thought very hard to find some sort of solution, and then it hit him. "I'll do whatever you ask, just let me be with (y/n)." The Devil grinned. "Asra no! Don't do this!" (Y/n) begged, but it won't help. "Are you sure you want to make this deal? Who knows what I'll make you do." Asra glanced over at (y/n), he'd do anything for them. "I'm sure, it's a deal." With a snap of his claws Asra was released from the chains, but he could still feel them. "You'll start tomorrow, for now I'll leave you with your precious (y/n)." The Devil strolled out of the throne room, leaving them alone.

\-----

Asra panted feeling exhausted, but he kept his ground. Blood dripped down his face, the source a deep cut on his forehead. His opponent ran towards him yelling, and that's when he struck. Asra hit the gladiator in the ribs hard, knocking them to the ground. The sand soaked up the blood, making it a darker red. People in the audience roared with excitement for Asra to kill them.

They coughed violently, trying to crawl away. "Please... you don't have to do this." They begged for Asra not to. "But I do have to." Asra struck the final blow which ended the match. He glances up to the large box where the Devil sat watching the spectacle, (y/n) standing right behind his seat. When he locks eyes with them it's like part of him has been restored. He's been killing for the Devil for what feels like 5 years, but it didn't matter. All that matters is (y/n) is safe and Asra can still be with them, he'd kill millions just to hold them and he has. He's played the role of the Devils pawn and he'll continue to do so, just to see them smile.

THE END


End file.
